


Just a reflection

by Bluemary



Series: Two Divahs with a broken soul [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemary/pseuds/Bluemary
Summary: They captured Loki. Again. And Loki still hasn't escaped, while Tony is starting to think that it's not right for a grinning, bleeding god to look so attractive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker and this story isn't betaed, so I apologize in advance for the mistakes. I hope it's readable enough, though.
> 
> Story written for the Drabble Flash Event of the group "We are out for prompt", with the prompt: Loki/Tony, "You cannot lie to me, Tony. I know what you really want." "And what would it be?" "Me, of course"

**Just a reflection**

 

“I knew you would come.”

“No shit, Sherlock, such an incredible guess, considering that you ko-ed half of my team in a more violent than usual way, that Bruce doesn't want to see you not even in photos and that even Capsicle sometimes needs to rest.”

The god hints a grin.

“The leader of your small group of heroes stopped at the entrance, silent and stiff, but you, Stark... you came in front of me.”

A sip of scotch, the alcohol pleasantly burning his throat, soothing the pain of a body that has collected a lot of bruises and exhaustion during the last few hours, while his eyes are still focused on the god like they aren't able to look anywhere else.

“It's because I like watching the little shits like you behind the bars, even if there are no actual bars in your cell. Especially when the little shit I'm talking about never learns.”

“You are good at lying to yourself. But you cannot lie to me, _Tony_. I know what you really want.”

In his transparent cell, where they're trying to keep him trapped despite already knowing that Loki is more elusive than the air, the god is grinning, like he isn't still showing the wounds from their last battle – blood and bruises, and torn and dusty clothes – in the testament of how exhausted he is. But the mad glimpse in his eyes hasn't faded, yet, the green is more vivid than ever and carries a threat within that can be scaring and attracting at the same time.

Tony steps forward without truly realizing it, placing his palm on the glass as to remark his victory over him.

“And what would it be?”

The god lifts his hand with unbearable slowness to cover Tony's own from the other side of the glass.

“Me, of course.”

It happens in the blink of an eye, just one scorching hot moment when the reinforced glass seems to catch fire and melt against his palm, and then Loki's hand is on his wrist and the god is not trapped anymore, despite the chains that Thor brought from Asgard that should have sealed his magic, and Tony is dragged into the cell, one harmless human against a god. He tries to resist only for a moment before finding himself naked on the floor, with a hard as steel body moving above him, hands that are able to tear his suit apart exploring every inch of him without even leaving a mark on his skin.

“This is what you want.”

Teeth biting into his neck, in a burst of pain so intense Tony arches with a moan. His hands are suddenly on the god's shoulders, they can't let go, and his mouth is already tracing a wet path on Loki's pale neck from his collarbone to his chin with the reverence of a worshipper who found himself in front of his prophet, and his lungs can't grab enough air.

“This.”

The piercing pain when Loki thrusts into him make him scream, but it's the pleasure that prevails and overwhelms his senses, stealing his breath away and making his damaged heart beat faster and faster against the Reactor.

“ _You.”_

This time, he's the one who bites Loki, an attempt he already know it's useless to let his mark on a flawless body.

“ _Want.”_

The god reaches his mouth, tongue and teeth fighting for supremacy, while Tony is scratching his back, fingers grabbing his raven-black hair.

“ _Me.”_

Tony moans against his mouth while he arches one last time, letting Loki's teeth digging into his skin, wounding his throat like a beast, a bloody mark that would forever remain on his body.

He doesn't know how much time has passed when he opens his eyes again. Loki is still above him, unmoving and grinning, terribly beautiful. Tony looks at him with pleasure still clouding his eyes, weakened by the orgasm and happy to simply stay like that, without even feeling the need to cover his chest to protect his Reactor.

And then he's outside the cell again, completely dressed and on his feet, with a ten inches glass wall between the god and him.

He pulls back like he burnt himself, his panting breath the only sound in the silence surrounding them, even while his mind is full of moans and echos of rough words of pleasure that have never been said.

He has to swallow in a too dry mouth before he can find his voice again.

“Sorry, Rock of Ages, but I've never been a fan of virtual sex.”

Loki smiles until he shows his teeth.

“I only gave you a glimpse of what you have been yearning since the first time you saw me.”

It's a predatory smile, that makes him shiver.

“And I was the egocentric narcissist.”

“We both are.”

And it's true, Tony knows it, Loki and he are simply two faces of the same damaged, arrogant person.

The last sips of scotch accompany a growing heat that isn't caused by alcohol alone. The god doesn't say anything, he just waits, with both of his hands placed on the glass wall, both for support and like a threat, while he stares down at him, thanks to his height.

Tony has the sudden urge to enter the cell only to grab his hair and force him onto his knees, to look at him from above, to vent his frustration on him, while his body aches all over and he is tired to the bones. The blood staining the god's face hasn't dried yet, and Tony would like to taste it.

“And what would you want?”

“Only having a little fun before my magic regenerates enough to allow me to escape from here. And offering you the honor to lay with a god.”

It's even too easy hiding the interest for that proposal behind a smile.

“A little careless revealing your escape plan like that.”

“It would be careless if you had the means to stop me,” Loki replies, pulling back from the glass.

Familiar footsteps stop Tony from approaching the god again.

“Tony, do you want me to take over from you?” Capsicle asks, with a tired voice.

He only needs a moment to decide. Half a breath, with the illusory touch of the god still lingering on his skin, with Loki's fingers, mouth and teeth that seem like they branded his body, leaving an invisible scar. A god that, among all the humans, chose him.

He turns towards Steve, giving him the most reassuring of his smiles.

“No, I'll stay. You just rest for a few more hours, now you're really starting to look like a ninety years old.”

The fact that Capsicles disappears without even replying is another proof of his exhaustion.

When they are alone again and Tony looks at the god again, Loki has the eyes of a winner.

He lifts the empty glass, dangling it from his fingers, while he's already thinking of the closest bottle of alcohol.

“So, if I'm not wrong I've never actually offered you that famous drink.”

 


End file.
